Power Rangers: Megaforce
Power Rangers: Megaforce & Samurai is the movie between Samurai team up with Mega Rangers. It adapted in Goseiger vs Shinkenger. Synopsis While heading to the store to pick up things for his fellow Gosei Angels and Guardians, Troy finds himself fighting Spyder and the allies. Gastrax before he receives aid from Jayden Shiba. However, the fight is witnessed by a mysterious figure as King Gastrax falls back. Thinking that Master Xandred has somehow returned, Jayden leaves to recall his vassals while accepting the Gosei Angels' help. Setting up base in the Gosei Institute against his wishes, Jayden introduces Mentor Ji to the Gosei Angels as the others as they learn of the Nighloks as Kevin is the first to arrive before the Nighloks resume their attack. Using Demon Bug Soldiers to hold off the two Samurai Rangers, Gastrax attacks the Mega Rangers as Mike arrives. However, the leader of the Gedoshu arrives, revealing himself not to be Xandred but Lord Messad. Now known as Lord of the Nighloks, calling himself "Xandred's heir". He battles Red Samurai Ranger before sticking his Moogers on the samurai and spiriting him away. As Troy tries to convince Kevin and the others to help them, Emma and Noah pick up Mia while Jake and Gia meet with Emily before the reunion is interrupted by Jayden. Although initially happy to see their lord, they are shocked when he transforms into Evil Red Samurai Rangers (wearing a black version of his Red Samurai Rangers jacket), having been brainwashed by Messad, and attacks the Mega Rangers to his vassals' shock. Jayden then turns his attention to the Samurai Rangers, who are too stunned to do anything, and prepares to attack them. However, Troy takes the deathblow meant for them before Robo Knight and Antonio/Gold Samurai Ranger arrive to cover their escape. With Troy's wounds tended to as Robo Knight suggests augmenting their techniques to fight Gastrax, the vassals and Genta agree to fight alongside the Mega Rangers. The next day, the teams learn to combine their technique and Mojikara abilities and manage to succeed as Troy comes to and assures Kevin that everything would work out, as Lauren, the older sister of Jayden Shiba arrives to take Troy away in order to work on a solution to the crisis. By then, as Messad's plan to drown the city with the Sanzu River's waters is revealed to Shitari's shock, the two teams arrive to stop it only to be forced to fight Evil Red Samurai Ranger in order to hold him until Megaforce Red arrives and uses a Mojikara-powered Flame Tornado Card provided by Lauren to free Red Samurai from Messad's hold. The two teams proceed to fight their way through the Moogers and Spyder. As the others use their technique/Mojikara combos to overpower Gastrax, Ultra Megaforce Red and Super Samurai Red manage to defeat phantoms of Messad's Warstar and Yuumajuu guises before regrouping with the others to finish the fight with the Super Samurai Rangers and a Miracle Gosei/Knight Dynamic combo. As this occurred, sent ahead of the others and getting lost, Dayu witnesses the platoon of Nighloks that Shitari gathered to reclaim the river. However they are confronted by a group of pirates called the Super Megaforce who wipe out Shitari's troops quickly. They then transform into past Red heroes and Super Megaforce Red uses the RPM Red powers to summon the Science Gun with which Shitari is finally destroyed for good. The Super Megaforce then spot Dayu watching them and ask him to keep their presence a secret before leaving. In order to allow them to defeat Messad and Gastrax, the Mega Rangers use a special card to provide Jayden's vassals each with the power to transform into their Super mode (including Genta for the first time) and combining their powers the two are beaten, however Messad sends Sanzu River heading towards the portal to their world. Jayden suggests to his vassals that they use the sealing character to push back the Sanzu waters, confident that they are strong enough together to use it. The Mega Rangers then use their defence cards to close the portal, and by combining their efforts, their world is saved. However at this point Buredoran enlarges with the Moogers while Madakodama assumes his second life. The assembled teams battle in Ground Gosei Great Megazord and Claw Armor Megazord with Dayu and Datas Hyper providing backup. Though Gastrax is destroyed, Messad survived and attempts to destroy the robots with his signature attack. With the Samurai Rangers' encouragement, the Mega Rangers form Ground Hyper Gosei Great Megazord and manage to take down Messad with the Mojikara Headder Strike. Later, the Samurai Rangers and Mentor Ji bid a final farewell to the Mega Rangers and Datas before leaving. The Mega Rangers remark on how close a samurai's bond is, and Troy suggests they all become samurai. However the others don't like the idea of Troy being their lord, so the idea is quickly dropped and the friends head back to the their base. Rangers Mega Rangers Samurai Rangers Allies *Mentor Ji *Gosei Villains *Messad *Gastrax *Shitari *Dayu *Spyder Category:Volt2002Alfred Category:Team-up Movies Category:Power Rangers Teams